


【HH】Angel

by chingching27



Series: 【HH】Angel [1]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死亡天使下凡執行業務<br/>在融入凡間社會的同時<br/>逐漸學習到他從來沒有接觸過的夢想、友情、親情、愛</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夢想為翼

**Author's Note:**

> Mats Hummels/Benedikt Howedes
> 
> Julian是Mats兒子的AU奇幻設定

Ch1-1

 

「人間辦事處大使」這職位聽起來很高大上，但Lars告訴Benni工作內容本身其實是個涼差，設立這個職位主要是因為死亡莊園在人間必須有個聯繫人，以免死亡天使到人間執行任務上遇上問題求助無門。

為了有備無患，人間大使並沒有像Lars說的那樣完全凡人化，雖然封去了大部分的法力，但還是保留下了最基本的能力，隻是嚴格限制死亡天使的使用。同時為了能夠毫無破綻的融入人間的生活，死亡天使在人間還需要有一份正當工作，當作真實身份的掩護。

 

Lars給Benni找的這份工作是供食宿的家庭教師，工作時間是週一至週五晚上八點至晚上十一點，工時不長但是工資相當優渥。

 

站在警衛森嚴的社區前，Benni低頭再三確認手上的地址無誤，終於鼓起勇氣走向那看起來就很兇神惡煞的警衛。

 

「請問，呃，我和15號的Mats Hummels先生有約，不知道我該怎麼聯繫他？」

『請稍等。』警衛雖然長得兇，但答話語氣卻相當溫和有禮。他確認過Benni的姓名身份後，拿起手邊的電話通知了15號宅的主人。

 

Mats Hummels，也就是Benni的新老闆，據說是一位名氣實力兼具的大律師。他和他丈夫是業界著名的同性伴侶，感情相當好，可惜對方卻過世得很早，之後Mats一個人帶著七歲的兒子Julian住。單親家庭容易出現的問題，在Hummels家一件不少、更有甚之。Mats工作量很大，平日至少要工作到七八點，回到家往往已經超過九點，假日雖然儘量都為了家庭空出來，但兒子跟他關係疏離，即使勉強一同出遊也是情境尷尬。

同時從在他之前那長長一大串離任名單，Benni推測Julian肯定不是個說一是一的乖寶寶。好的情況是聰明有主見，壞的情況就是品行頑劣，不管是哪一種都對新手上任的Benni來說是一大挑戰。

 

接到通知的Mats很快地出現在警衛室，也許因為是假日的關係，Mats的衣裝休閒，一頭黑色卷髮隨興的堆在腦袋上，下巴還有未颳淨的鬍渣。他和Benni握了握手，簡單的互相自我介紹後，便帶著他前往自己家中。

 

以父子二人獨居，頂多再加上保母和家庭教師這樣簡單的人口數而言，Mats家完全可稱為豪宅。前院綠意盎然、修剪維護得相當漂亮，沿著前院正中央的小徑走可直達房子的正門，一樓隻有採光明亮的寬敞大廳、時尚感十足的吧台型餐廳緊接著廚房，廚房的後門打開則進入了花團錦簇的後院。

 

Mats請Benni在客廳坐下：『咖啡喝嗎？』

聽說過但沒喝過，他大部分時間喝水，隻有去Lars那兒時才會喝點水以外的飲料，而Lars隻泡各式各樣的花草茶。Benni遲疑了下，回答：「方便給我杯茶嗎？」

Mats答應了，給端來一杯茶包泡開的紅茶。

 

有些苦，但味道還算可以。Benni品嚐紅茶的同時，一邊聽Mats解釋著他的工作內容，一邊默默觀察他的新老闆。

 

工作內容說起來相當簡單，Julian本來就有一個保母照顧，但保母隻負責把Julian從學校接回來以及準備晚餐，八點之後是Julian的家庭作業時間。除了學校規定的作業外，Julian還必須練習小提琴以及繪畫和英語，Benni的工作就是指導他的家庭作業同時監督他把該練習的才藝全部完成。

至於新老闆嘛........

 

也許因為身為執業律師的關係，Mats講話語速快但是十分清晰、條理分明，同時又隱隱帶有一點「別想挑戰我」的霸道。他眉間有點緊，看起來腦海裏隨時都有上百件事情在運轉一樣的沈重，沒有笑容時更讓人有點望之生畏的嚴肅。

可能是個不好相處的人，需謹慎。Benni在心裏暗暗下了個註解。

 

『以上事項，有什麼問題嗎？』解說完畢後，Mats詢問Benni。

「有一個....」Benni說：「請問我什麼時候能夠見到Julian呢？」

『假日他會睡得比較晚一點，差不多也該起來了....啊，Jule，你醒了？那快過來跟你新的家庭老師認識一下！』Mats伸手招呼，Benni回過頭去，看見一個大概是起床氣還沒消的深棕髮男孩，穿著睡衣汲著拖鞋，正一臉冷淡、心不甘情不願的朝他走來。


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 0

死亡這件事，從來沒有挑時間，更遑論天氣和地點。

 

Benedikt Howedes無聊的甩著手中的生命鎖，鎖的主人正一臉茫然的跟隨在他身邊，彷彿還不知道自己發生了什麼事。兩人以一種悠閒得近乎詭異的步伐穿梭在擁擠而忙碌的倫敦街頭，這日的倫敦有著難得的晴朗，身旁的行人匆匆來去，沒有人將目光放在他們身上一秒鐘。

那是當然的，誰會沒事去註視著空氣呢。

 

在接近倫敦橋時，Benni停下步伐，面無表情地轉頭對身旁的男子說：「你不是倫敦在地人，你的家鄉是遠在大西洋彼岸的美國紐約。生命已逝，在世間的最後一秒，你可有回到故鄉的願望？」

『生命已逝？』男子彷彿還不能理解這詞語代表的意思。

「簡單來說，就是你已經死了。」Benni一揮手，眼前的泰晤士河開始扭曲變形，從中間逐漸裂開，緩慢形成一道黑色的裂口。「踏進這道門，就是生死界線，再也無法回到人間。每個人都可以有權利再看一眼在人世間最留戀的人事物，我問最後一次，你要回紐約嗎？」

男子沉默了半晌，搖搖頭。

「那你有什麼想看最後一眼的人嗎？」

『不....』男子痛苦低首：『我對這個世界，沒有捨不得的人。』

 

「好，爽快。」Benni回首拉住男子的手，眼神不經意的掃過街角，發現一個牽著小孩的父親正目瞪口呆的「看」著他。

皺了皺眉，Benni心想，那是不可能的。不可能有未死的凡人能看見他，那位父親應該是看見了其他景色，隻是剛好視線的路徑重疊了吧。

 

忽略了這小插曲，Benni舉起胸前的鑰匙，金色的鑰匙在和死亡之門接觸後逐漸變色，從亮金色轉變成極黯的深黑色。在褪色完全的那一秒，死亡之門開啟，迎接死亡使者與又一名走完人間旅途的旅客。

 

※　　※　　※

 

『任務完成了？』Lars Bender優雅的在茶杯裏註滿了滾燙的伯爵茶，遞給每次任務完成後一定會來找他閒聊一番的Benni。

「是啊。」Benni癱在Lars「辦公室」內舒適的柔軟躺椅上。「Lars，我覺得我真的有職業倦怠症，這工作真的是太太太無聊了。」

 

和死神莊園內的其他死亡使者多是從人間挑選而來的不同，Benni身為人數極度稀少、瀕臨滅亡的死亡天使一族近百年來唯一的新生兒，從出生起，死亡使者就是他這漫長一生唯一能選擇的職業，從實習生到正式員工，以及可見的未來他必須一步一步向上遷職，最終等著他的是莊主之位。背負著全族的期望，他的人生清清楚楚，甚至沒有任何選擇餘地。

老實說，他並沒有排斥這種安排，也一直非常努力的工作與學習，隻是，隻是....

 

「好無聊。真的太無聊了。」Benni蜷縮在躺椅內，有氣無力的抱怨著。

平常這種時刻，Lars多是笑笑帶過。身為一個命運坎坷的普通人，死亡莊園日理萬機的總管手下第一秘書，不管是生前還是現在，他自認跟「無聊」這個詞是徹徹底底的絕緣體，實在無法理解。

 

但是今天不同。Lars翻翻桌上那疊永遠消滅不了，總是堆得比人還高的文件，抽出了一張，遞給Benni。

「這是什麼？」Benni撐起身子，好奇地接過來：「人間辦事處駐任大使？」

『嗯，前任大使任期到了要回來交接，最近在選擇新人過去。這裏的工作和死亡使者滿不一樣的，第一點就是，你身為死亡使者所有的權力與法力，在工作中都無法也不需要使用，而且凡人看得見你。』Lars淺藍色的眼睛裏閃著興味的光芒：『任期長達100年，在這期間，除了不會死之外，你可作為一個凡人一樣的生活，吃喝拉撒睡，想談談戀愛、生兒育女甚至育孫都不是問題。』

「聽起來很有趣啊！」Benni來了興致，開始翻看起手中的文件：「這麼有趣的工作，應該是大家都搶著要吧，為什麼可以內部指定？」

『大概是因為，那種人生，死亡莊園裏隻有你沒經歷過，所以隻有你會覺得有趣吧！』Lars笑了笑：『對其他人而言，隻不過是帶著身為人的記憶重回人間，卻無法回到原本的人生。不見得是好事。』

 

雙手交叉著撐住下巴，Lars傾身向前，望著Benni問道：『如何？』


End file.
